unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of the Rolling Stone
"Curse of the Rolling Stone" is the eighth episode of Unnatural History. After strange things happen at Smithson High, rumors of the Fortuna Ruby, a ruby said to have a curse, Henry must investigate to see who or what is causing this to happen as well as to stop the stealing of the diamond. 'Summary' The episode begins when Henry is walking through the hallways attempting to use an MP3 player. He can't figure it out and throws it in his locker, when he notices Jasper getting yelled at by the quarterback, Hunter. Henry throws a rope and tangles him. Henry, Maggie, and Jasper are working in a coffee shop along with Hunter and a bunch of others for a project. Henry notices Maggie is upset, she says it's about a new exhibit opening at the museum about a "cursed" ruby causing trouble. After using their free period to look at the ruby, Henry studies it closely when the alarm system goes off, the ruby drops. The light above the glass case holding the ruby falls. The ruby re-appears, Henry and Maggie want to investigate further. Well walking in the hallway, Hunter throws Henry into a wall when Uncle Bryan comes out and stops it. Henry makes up a fake story about the football team to prevent Hunter from getting in trouble. Henry and Maggie fight to beat each other on solving the mystery behind the ruby. Henry discovers the ruby was "born" in a book. Meanwhile Maggie discovers tampering with the new machine in the boiler room. The crew becomes trapped in the boiler room as the temperature continues to increase. Strokland, the security officer comes and discovers them and lets them out. They are placed in Bryan's office where he lectures them about what they did. Jasper thinks Henry and Maggie have a secret date to watch the eclipse taking place. Henry begins to suspect Strokland of tampering with the boiler room. That night, Henry sneaks to the loading dock where a knock out smoke bomb was just released, he sees a masked man enter the room. Henry uses a breathing skill from Japan to enter. Henry gets into a fight with the man, steals the ruby, and manages to scrape a necklace off the man's neck. While in the back of the coffee shop, talking about it, Henry was holding the ruby when he sat on box and it broke and a bunch of apples fell out, forcing Henry to lose the ruby in the apples. When chasing it Henry and Jasper run into Bryan and Strokland. Bryan assigns Hunter to clean it up and makes them go into his office. Bryan locks them in his office; Henry and Jasper begin talking and now suspect their professor, DeGrute, is to blame. Jasper gets a text from him stating he has kidnaped Maggie and will kill her unless they bring him the ruby in a secret warehouse location. They escape through the ceiling. Hunter had the ruby and said he had lots of bad luck in the 82 minutes he had it. He gives Henry the ruby in exchange for not getting him in trouble. They go the warehouse and obey DeGrute's orders. Henry has a plan to save Maggie and escapes. Meanwhile Jasper places the MP3 player inside a lunchbox, as directed. A smoke bomb goes off, knocking him out. We see somebody come crush the MP3 player. With Jasper passed out, Henry climbs through the ceiling beams to save Maggie. Henry discovers that Maggie had already handcuffed Professor DeGrute herself. Strokland, the security guard appears and begins with fighting Henry with metal bars. Strokland holds a bar against Henry's throat threating to kill him if Maggie doesn't give him the ruby. Maggie gives him the ruby and at that moment the eclipse happens and Strokland falls through the floor, killing him, with the ruby in hand. The ruby shatters. According to books, the curse of the ruby could only be broken if an intelligent soul was sacrificed with it. Maggie says that his name translates to a smart meaning. The curse is now broken. The crew gets an A for the coffee shop project. And it wraps up with Jasper showing Henry how to video chat via the internet with his parents. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Professor DeGrute (Matthew Ferguson) *Hunter O'Herlihy (Wesley Morgan) *Rosemary Griffin (Jack Hourigan) *Zafer Griffin (Scott Yaphe) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Generation" - Simple Plan *"Bodies and Minds" - Great Lake Swimmers *"We've All Got to be Going Somewhere" - Jay Malinowski 'Gallery' images.jpgashda.jpg|Henry. 'Fact Check' *Is belching considered a compliment? Answer: YES: In China, belching after a meal is a sign that you are full. It's considered a compliment to the chef. *What was the inspiration for the Fortuna Ruby? Answer: The curse of the Hope Diamond. Some believe it brought bad luck and even death to owners like Louis XIV, Marie Antoinette and King George IV. *FACT: Blue diamonds are the rarest in the world. *Can anyone hold their breath for that long? Answer: YES: Expert divers have been known to hold their breath for more than five minutes. Breathing in and out quickly supersaturates your blood with oxygen. *FACT: Sperm whales can hold their breath for up to 2 hours. 'Trivia' *Should have been the second episode to air, not the eighth, as it is in this episode that Henry's hammock and the online teleconferencing are set up; both of which were already set up in previous episodes. *Although this is the eighth episode to air, it was the first to be produced. Category:Episodes